Relatando un beso
by Boomxy
Summary: Cada uno tenia su forma de relatar aquel ansiado beso a sus amigos. Una forma muy distinta a la otra.


La puerta del apartamento de Luka se abrió de forma repentina, dejando ver a un increíblemente emocionado Adrien que, parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento de lo colorado que se encontraba del rostro.

Tanto él como Nino lo observaron expectantes desde el sofá, siguiendo sus movimientos hasta que su amigo se sentó en el sofá frente a ellos.

― ¡Ladybug me besó! ― confesó por fin después de guardar aquellas palabras en su boca, sintiendo como la emoción simplemente lograba acelerar su corazón.

Ellos, al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, no pudieron evitar levantarse de su asiento como si de resortes se trataran, observándolo impresionados.

― ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Oh dios mío! ― exclamó Nino, llevando sus brazos hacia el frente de forma mecánica, intentando procesar las palabras del rubio.

― Es algo increíble ― soltó de forma soñadora el rubio, llevando su mano hasta sus labios, intentando evocar el recuerdo nuevamente.

― Oh dios mío ¡Ese ha sido tu sueño desde que tenías catorce hermano! ― de nueva cuenta Nino continuo, sin inmutarse ante sus expresiones.

― De acuerdo, queremos escucharlo todo ― exclamó por fin Luka, para después dirigirse al moreno ― Nino, ve por una botella de vino y pon en modo avión nuestros móviles ― Ordenó, haciéndole una señal de que fuese a la cocina, a lo cual el moreno actuó de forma inmediata, saliendo prácticamente corriendo para poder cumplir con sus tareas ― Adrien, dime ¿Esto termina bien o vamos a necesitar pañuelos? ― preguntó, ahora volviéndose hacia el rubio, quien no borraba aquella sonrisa de felicidad de su rostro.

― Oh, termina demasiado bien ― añadió él, con un suspiró soñador.

― ¡No se atrevan a empezar sin mí! ― Nino apareció de nueva cuenta por la sala de estar, había corrido desde la cocina hasta donde se encontraban llevando una botella de vino en una mano y tres copas en la otra.

Los varones se apresuraron a servir las copas con aquel vino espumoso que Luka guardaba para ocasiones especiales.

Cuando los tres tuvieron por fin sus copas, supieron que la charla por fin empezaría.

― Esta bien, vamos a escuchar sobre ese beso ― demando Luka, bebiendo un pequeño sorbo de su copa ― ¿Fue como un suave roce contra sus labios? O fue como, tú sabes, ¿Algo como "Tengo que hacerte mío ahora"? ― preguntó con curiosidad, y extrema felicidad por su amigo.

El rostro de Adrien adquirió de nueva cuenta un color carmín intenso recordando cada fracción de segundo de lo ocurrido.

― Bueno, al principio fue bastante intenso, ya saben, pero luego… oh dios, y después simplemente nos dejamos ir con todos nuestros sentimientos ― relato, de forma algo vaga, pues a pesar de toda la felicidad, no estaba seguro de que fuese correcto _relatar_ la experiencia completa.

Tanto Luka como Nino soltaron un chillido emocionados ante la descripción que su amigo les proporcionaba, pues la situación que describía sonaba completamente idílica y romántica.

[…]

Mientras tanto, en una de las vigas de la torre Eiffel se encontraba el trio de heroínas estrella, pasando la noche de forma afable mientas comían unas rebanadas de pizza, relajándose ante la vista que la ciudad les ofrecía mientras la tarde comenzaba a caer.

― Y entonces lo besé ― finalizó el relato, dándole una mordida a su pizza, sonriendo ampliamente.

― ¿Con lengua? ― se atrevió a preguntar Rena Rouge, tomando otra rebanada de la caja.

― Sí ― se limitó a contestar, mordiéndose sus labios al recordar _aquella_ sensación.

― Cool ― alcanzó a responder Queen Bee, mientras que Rena Rouge asentía ante su comentario.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien, esta idea esta bastante extraña y sí, esta basado totalmente en un capitulo de Friends en conjunto con un post de tumblr del usuario incorrect-ladyblog pues se me ha hecho hilarante el cambio de roles.

Un pequeño Drabble, sintiéndome feliz de que queriendo escribir un drabble logré escribirlo y no termine con más de 1k de palabras.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Esto va dedicado a Alex-Sol y juuMLB pues con ambos fangirleo con friends uvu


End file.
